L'Engagement
by Glouton Barjot
Summary: Kyle et Cartman ont des conflits, pour changer. Et Sheila ne peut s'empêcher de s'immiscer dans l'intimité de ces deux-là. Surtout quand ça concerne le mariage.


– Putain, gros lard, fais un effort !

Kyle, penché légèrement vers Cartman, venait à l'instant de lui grincer ces paroles. Ses parents s'étaient retranchés dans la cuisine pour récupérer les différentes assiettes pour le plat principal. Ike, avachi sur sa chaise, écrivant sur son téléphone, leur jetait des regards indiscrets pour saisir les messes basses qu'ils s'échangeaient. Eric avait le dos recourbé en avant et sa jambe tressautait violemment sous la table. Il suintait l'impatience de fuir ce repas.  
Agacé par cet ordre, il répliqua durement :

– J'ai pas à faire d'effort avec ta conne de mère, connard de juif !

Il reçut, en guise de réponse, un coup de poing au niveau de l'estomac, qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un souffle de stupeur au plus enrobé des deux. Le juif savait se montrer tout aussi violent que son compagnon, lorsqu'il le désirait.

Les parents vinrent à nouveau dans la cuisine et Sheila se fit la remarque que l'air lui paraissait plus lourd. Or, feignant de n'avoir rien noté, elle reprit de sa chaleur habituelle et servit les jeunes hommes à sa table, leur citant, au passage, le nom du plat qu'elle avait confectionné, quelques heures auparavant.  
Cartman ne prit même pas la peine de remercier la mère de son ami et se contenta, de plus, de lancer un bref coup d'œil dans la direction de ce dernier. Celui-ci, nullement intimidé et bien remonté contre son comparse, lui intima d'un regard foudroyant de manger entièrement son plat, au risque de représailles.  
Gérald dialogua avec Eric sur les différentes affaires politiques récentes, curieux de son avis et nerveux à l'idée que le silence vînt à table, tandis que Sheila assomait de questions son fils aîné, au plus grand désarroi de ce dernier, qui n'arrivait pas à suivre ce que disait les deux autres. Cartman, à qui la "sagesse" était venue au fil des années, répondit poliment, non sans oublier quelques "putain" dans ses interventions, puis conversa d'une manière calme particulièrement étonnante et surprenante, qui effraya presque son ami juif. Même Ike, bien que n'interagissant pas avec les autres convives, se permit un instant d'écarquiller les yeux en entendant les civilités du "gros lard".

Les assiettes furent toutes finies, à l'exception de celle de Cartman, mais personne ne s'en soucia puisque l'on s'empressa de débarrasser, sans prêter attention au contenu de la vaisselle, trop concentré sur le sujet de conversation.

– Kyle ?, aboya Sheila, Peux-tu m'aider s'il-te-plaît ?

Le susnommé entrouvrit les mâchoires pour répliquer que son frère pouvait tout aussi bien lui venir en aide, puis, se rappelant à qui il comptait s'adresser, il se ravisa dans un las soupir et laissa les deux autres adultes discuter. Il rejoignit sa mère, chargé des plateaux de nourriture, et les déposa sur l'un des plans de travail de la cuisine. Il s'apprêtait à regagner à nouveau la salle à manger lorsqu'elle l'interrompit :

– Pouvons-nous parler une petite minute, mon bobelaï ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, maudissant toutes les divinités imaginables et se tourna vers elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

– Bien sûr maman, qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle se tortilla les doigts, un peu mal à l'aise. Elle avait appris, et essayait encore aujourd'hui, d'être moins franche et directe. Ike lui avait lourdement fait part de son agacement quant à l'intrusion de cette dernière dans sa "vie privée".

– Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas...

Kyle ne put empêcher un franc rictus se dessiner sur ses lèvres, qu'il effaça cependant tout aussitôt. Il s'attendait à une intervention de sa génitrice, c'était dans sa nature. Elle avait ce besoin irrationnel de se mêler de ce qui ne la concernait pas.

– Mais, tout va bien avec ton ami...

– Petit-ami, rectifia-t-il dans un grognement

Elle blanchit légèrement, comprenant sa mégarde, mais rit nerveusement pour banaliser sa maladresse. Il est vrai que cette relation avait été difficile à accepter pour tout le monde. Et Kyle le premier. Savoir que celui-ci avait fait le choix délibéré de se mettre en couple avec son ennemi de toujours avait été un choc. À vrai dire, Kenny avait toujours été le premier prétendant du rouquin, selon son entourage. Stan avait même confessé à Sheila, il y avait de cela quelques années, lorsque son meilleur ami était en déplacement à l'autre bout du pays, qu'il avait eu une grande discussion avec le blond et que d'ici peu de temps, si Kyle rentrait changé, elle ne devrait pas s'en soucier. Elle s'en était tout simplement réjouie, heureuse d'apprendre que son fils n'allait pas finir avec ses études — elle avait beau être fière de son parcours scolaire, de son intelligence et de lui, mais comme beaucoup de mamans et papas poules, il lui était difficile d'imaginer son enfant adoré finir seul —.

Or, Stan s'était planté sur toute la ligne. Le juif avait effectivement évolué mais la personne qui en était à l'origine défiait toutes les croyances et prédictions. Ce dernier, tout heureux, avait décidé de (re)présenter Eric à ses parents. Ike, ce jour-là, avait du leur rappeler qu'ils connaissaient déjà Cartman. La présentation avait été silencieuse. L'odieux fils de Liana n'avait pas spécialement exprimé la moindre gêne, au contraire des parents juifs.

– Eric et toi semblaient en froid, me trompé-je ?, dit-elle finalement

Kyle eut un léger haussement d'épaules.

– C'est un vrai con égoïste et trouillard.

Et sur ces mots, ne désirant tout simplement pas en ajouter davantage, il se replia vers la sélection d'assiettes pour le dessert.

– Voyons, tu peux tout me dire. Il est mauvais au lit, est-ce ça ?

Il fit volte-face, s'écriant "maman !" d'un ton outré.

– Je m'inquiète, Kyle, c'est tout !, rétorqua-t-elle innocemment en levant les mains d'une manière analogue à la précédente

– Tout se passe bien de ce côté, je t'assure. Et je préférais que tu me le demandes plus. Je pense être assez grand pour gérer les problèmes de ce côté-là.

– Alors qu'est-il, si ce n'est pas celui-ci ?

Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail et soupira. Il pouvait bien choisir de ne pas répondre à ses questions mais il savait pertinemment que les ignorer reviendrait à inquiéter sa génitrice plus encore. De surcroît, elle n'allait pas si facilement lâcher l'affaire. Il décida alors de jouer cartes sur table.

– J'ai parlé de mariage avec lui, hier soir.

Sheila passa une main devant sa bouche grande ouverte et fit de gros yeux. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de sourire franchement, émue.

– Oh-Je... Je ne savais pas que c'était si sérieux...

– Lui non plus, coupa-t-il froidement et brusquement, Ça a beau faire plusieurs années que nous sommes ensemble et cet imbécile est toujours aussi fermé ! Pour lui, ça doit déjà relever du miracle que de s'être installé avec moi !

Sa mère défleurit aussitôt, attristée par la déception qui découlait de la voix de son fils. Elle n'eut d'autre solution que de le prendre vigoureusement dans ses bras et de le serrer contre sa poitrine, à sa plus grande surprise. Elle le relâcha au bout d'une minute.

– Tu sais Kyle, ton père non plus ne voulait pas se marier avec moi.

Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille, intrigué.

– Et qu'as-tu fait ?

D'un ton doux et calme, elle expliqua :

– Je lui ai dit que s'il avait si peur de notre union, il pourrait rédiger lui-même notre contrat de mariage.

– Il a écrit votre contrat de mariage, répéta hébété son fils

– Figure-toi que non, rit-elle

Il haussa un sourcil.

– J'ai du moi-même le demander en mariage. Et il a accepté. Entre nous, reprit-elle dans un murmure, je pense qu'il avait surtout peur de ne pas savoir s'y prendre dans la déclaration.

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire, gardant cette information en mémoire, pour le jour où il en aurait besoin.

– Tout ça pour te dire, mon bobelaï, qu'Eric aura sûrement besoin d'un certain temps et qu'il ne faut pas t'en inquiéter. L'importance, c'est que ça marche entre vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça, non sans être un poil déçu. Il s'était attendu à une solution miracle, tout de même.

Finalement, ils regagnèrent les deux adultes restés à table et furent surpris de constater que Gérald semblait mal à l'aise et avait les yeux baissés vers la nappe. Cartman, quant à lui, fixait le plafond. Les deux hommes faisaient soigneusement en sorte de ne pas croiser leurs regards.

Le dessert fut beaucoup plus calme que le repas et le déjeuner se termina rapidement. Sheila et Gérald raccompagnèrent leur fils et son compagnon jusqu'à la porte. Ils se firent tous quatre des "au revoir" et il échappa au regard vigilant de la mère un sourire attendri du père à son fils lorsqu'ils se saluèrent.  
Celui-ci pensa aussitôt que son géniteur devait être triste de le voir si peu souvent — leurs métiers réceptifs les occupaient souvent tous deux, en plus de l'aversion de Cartman pour Madame Broflovski, ils ne se voyaient donc que très peu —.

Eric et Kyle quittèrent donc le logis et entreprirent de rentrer à l'appartement qu'ils avaient loué, à pied.

– Kyle, commença le second alors qu'ils étaient en chemin, marchant côte à côte — il pensait que c'était réellement "tapette" que de se tenir par la main, au plus grand dam de son comparse —

– Non, interrompit aussitôt l'intéressé, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'en parler.

– Quoi ? Mais...

– N'insiste pas, Cartman ! Je sais très bien ce que tu penses.

– Je n'ai encore rien dit !

– Non, tu n'as pas ton mot ! J'ai été assez gentil, je n'ai pas insisté et je ne le ferai jamais. Je t'ai laissé m'humilier en te laissant te moquer et ça suffit. Si tu veux en parler, c'est trop tard. C'était hier soir qu'il fallait le faire. Et ne me sors pas l'excuse du "oh mais tu sais Kahl, ton cul était tellement serré, je ne peux pas me concentrer et parler correctement après une telle expérience !", imita-t-il d'une grande mauvaise foi, Ça fait six ans que tu fais cette expérience ! Alors maintenant, tu me laisses tranquille et ne m'oblige pas à en parler. On ne va pas se séparer si tu crois que je pense ainsi, j'ai juste besoin que l'on n'aborde pas le sujet à nouveau, en ce moment. Peux-tu le comprendre, ça, gros lard ? Je te laisserai tout le temps qu'il te faut pour y penser alors laisse-moi aussi le mien pour ne pas y penser. Et...

– Putain de sale juif, Kahl, écoute-moi !

Le susnommé se tut aussitôt, surpris par le ton de son compagnon.

– Putain, je te jure que t'es insupportable. Non ! Recommence pas !, s'empressa d'hurler ce dernier en voyant le second vouloir répliquer, Tu me laisses parler maintenant. Et tu fermes ta putain de gueule de juif sinon je t'enferme dehors, compris ?

Il reçut un regard foudroyant et flamboyant qui signifiait qu'il n'avait nullement intérêt à le faire.

– Je sais que j'ai mis un certain temps pour tout. Pour admettre que l'on pouvait coucher ensemble. Pour te demander que l'on se mette ensemble. Pour accepter que l'on emménage ensemble. Alors pour une fois...

Il s'arrêta et saisit l'avant-bras de Kyle pour que ce dernier fît de même, l'obligeant ainsi à lui faire face.

– Pour une fois quoi, Cartman ?, siffla-t-il

– Pour une fois, reprit l'autre d'un ton tremblant pourtant solennel, j'avais envie de te montrer que je n'avais pas besoin de temps.

Eric s'agenouilla lentement, écarlate, et sortit de l'une de ses poches un petit écrin noir. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne lorsqu'il vit la mâchoire de son compagnon se décrocher.

– Ça fait un an que j'y pense Kyle, reprit-il en évitant les yeux brillants du second, et hier soir, je voulais te dissuader de me devancer. Et ça a plutôt bien marché, ricana-t-il nerveusement

Il inspira doucement.

– J'ai demandé quelques conseils à ton père, à défaut d'en avoir un. Et il m'a décrit la façon dont ta conne de mère s'y est prise. Je suppose que ça fonctionne de la même manière, de toute façon.

Timide, il se permit de plonger ses prunelles dans celles de son amant et ouvrit la petit boîte, qui renfermait un anneau argenté.  
Kyle eut un large sourire attendri.

– Donc, connard de feuj, veux-tu bien passer le restant de nos jours en étant mon époux ?

Ledit feuj rit, agacé par l'appellation qui lui était attribuée mais ne s'en formalisa pas d'avantage car, se baissant pour être à la même hauteur qu'Eric, il lui répondit, narquois :

– Évidemment, gros lard.

Cartman lui enfila la bague avec un léger sourire en coin et lui saisissant la main où il l'avait mise, il la baisa doucement, ce qui lui valut un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

– Moi qui croyais que t'avais juste peur de ma mère, ajouta le juif d'un ton mordant

– C'est pour ça que j'ai mis un an avant de me décider.

Ils ricanèrent tous deux, les mains liés.


End file.
